


There wasn't    ever enough time

by Pushpineff



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anger, F/M, Morty c-137, Relationship Problems, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pushpineff/pseuds/Pushpineff
Summary: You are from the dimension A-C37. You managed to achieve interdimensional space travel. However, you screwed up, you have found yourself sitting, handcuffed to a chair being intensely questions by a 14 year old boy and his grandfather.





	1. The First Night

"If you let me go, I can fucking promise you I won't come back." Your voice was gravely. You head was thumping with anxiety and stress. The pain made its way into your left eye, "Just uncuff me and I will be on my way." 

"Grandpa Rick, l-let's just let her go. She wasn't trying to take anything..." Morty was the boy in the yellow pajamas. It looked like her was going to pass out form how pale and nervous he looked. You could tell hair hands where shaking violently, "She just-just was probably confused and lost." 

To correct him, you thought, you did just appear in the home. It wasn't on purpose, completely on accident. You opened the portal, for the 9th time, to make sure you gotten to the correct place. Once you stepped throught, you where in house you didn't recognize. You were confused and hungover. 

"S-She infiltrated our home, M-Morty! Are you j-just going stand there and let her g-go?" The seemingly drunk blue haired individual stood Infront you. Looking into your (eye color) eyes. You narrowed your eyes at him. 

"It wasn't intentional, Grandpa." You licked your dry lips. Throwing your head back to stare at the ceiling. Your eyes rolled back, you were very tired. Your eyes drooped shut, you felt yourself slipping into the night, your body was numb and your wrists were sore. You pulled them up on the chair, they jingled loudly. 

Rick grabbed your the collar of your shirt, pulling you back to reality. "Wake up you stupid bitc-" 

"Rick! Don't be so r-rude!" Morty yelled slapping Rick's hand away from your shirt, "Rick get away from her, I'm going to u-unlock her a-and take her to the g-guest room. You can talk to her...Her... I'm sorry, what's you name?" Morty looked at you. 

You looked into his brown eyes feeling light headed, you didn't really understand fully what was going on, "Names... The Name is...(name)..." Your eyes drooped once more. 

"Morty don't you d-dare-" Rick seemed angry, his nose flared. He stepped towards Morty who was quick to go behind the chair keeping you contained and proceed to unlock the hand cuffs. It flashed by as Morty helped you up the stairs into a spare bedroom. 

Morty opened the door to the spare and you could hear Rick slam the garage door. "This was my dad's old office...He...He moved out awhile ago." 

"That sucks..." Your brain seemed to surge and pulse with pain, "I-i'm sorry, I showed up." You hummed as Morty laid you on the bed. 

"O-oh no it's okay, Rick is always like that." Morty answered, pulling the covers over you body, "We...We will see you in the morning..." You looked at him, blurry eyed as he proceed out of the room. Flicking off the light and closing the door. You could hear the click of a lock. 

The next more, you were quick to wake up, you threw the covers off your body and jumped out of the strange bed. You ran towards the door slamming into it. Your brain was quick to run throught the happenings of last night. It all clicked and your heart rate was quick to go back to normal. You breathed deeply, calming down. You looked around the room, spotting the bed side table. You walked over to it, pulling out the first drawer. You pulled out a hair pin, bending it so it was straight. You walked back over to the door and used the pin to pick the lock. It opened up cleanly. You looked down the hall, and walked towards the stairs. You passed the restroom, back tracked and entered it. Looking at yourself in the mirror. Your (hair color) hair was messy and dirty. You had a black eye. 

You thought back to last night, remember how exactly it all happened. You appeared in the living room. Making mass amounts of noise, not on purpose. You were hungover, you had drank mass amounts of bourbon before you finally decided to jump through the portal. You were only 24 and you had already managed to fuck up your life. But who were you? Where did you come from? 

That didn't matter tho, your next memory that flooded on was Rick punching you in the face. You blacked out, and woke back up to aggressive arguing between a teen girl and a young boy. You heard the girl storm back up stairs. 

You felt your face, avoided touching the swollen eye ball. You turned on the water and splashed it on your face, grabbing the towel and to wipe it away. You walked down the stairs looking around, spotting the front door, you hesitated. You should leave. You should leave right now. Go, get out! 

You turned to walk towards the living room, then you found the kitchen. You walked in and ripped out the fridge. You spotted beer, wine, and some left overs. You examined the carton of eggs opening it. You smiled for the first time in a while cause you had an idea. 

About 30 minutes later, you learned it was 7:35am when you woke up and made your way downstairs. You had made pancakes, eggs, and some bacon. You met Summer in the process, she was kind of snotty and kind of a bitch but she appreciated the gesture. You noticed it seemed normal for a stranger to be in her house. Morty seemed happy with the cooking cause he didn't say much, until what seemed like the children's mother walking in. 

"Who is this?" The blonde women seemed nervous. 

"This is (name). She showed up in our living room last night drunk." Morty spoke in between bites. Beth started at you, you stared at Beth. You laughed nervously.

"I'll clean all this up. I swear." You started to put dirty dishes into the sink. Beth didn't say anything else, she just sat down and started eatting breakfast. 

"Thank you, (Name). Rick should be back soon, so he'll probably want to talk to you." Morty smiled at you, as he brought his plate over, "So, don't worry about the dishes it got t-them..." He pushed you out of the way and started cleaning. You looked at Beth and Summer nervously. 

The garage door swong open.


	2. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind trips at the moment are the least of your worries. There is a problem with you but it seems like you can't remember.

You sat down in a chair in the garage. Humming the tune to one of your favorite songs. Rick paced around the garage impatiently, "How did you do it?" He rubbed his chin, looking at you then back at his own portal gun. 

"Unsure." You answered. 

"Don't pull that bullshit." He hissed at you. 

"What Bullshit, Rick?" You replied calmly. 

"How, the fuck. Did you get here? In my house, with my family. " 

"I walked throught a portal." You answered. This seemed to bother Rick more. 

Her grabbed his face. Stopping Infront of you. He gripped your shoulder. "Why did I let you take it?" You looked at him, knitting your eyebrows together. 

"You didn't let me take it, you gave it to me." You shrugged, suddenly feeling guilty. This Rick didn't know you. But A-C37 did. You two were close...You guessed. You two were complicated, it confused you. It confused everyone else. 

"I wouldn't have given my portal gun to someone. Expecially, not a infant." He muttered, his blood was boiling and you could tell. 

"Well, you weren't... Like this, you were...Different." you felt your blood boil. You stood up, smaking his hand away from you. Making him step backwards. He flinched like he was scared of you, "You didn't treat me like this!" You gestured to the black eye.

"Then how did I treat you, (name)!" He yelled, stepping towards you making you sit back down. You brushed your hair out of your face.

"Like a human being Rick. You were alone and it was only you. You did have this life! You didn't have anything! You had me and your...fucking...Portal gun." You spat at him in a fit of anger. You stood up, the stool falling onto the ground. You turned around and exited the garage. You stormed through the kitchen then out the front door. You swong it open storming out into the street. It looked oddly similar. You started walking down the street. You heard Morty meek voice call out to you. 

You squinted, the sun was shining. It was to bright. You couldn't see very well. The next thing you knew it you were on the concrete. You groaned out in pain. What was happening. Why was it happening. Who...Who are you?

You opened your eyes, you were laying on the same spare bed you woke up in this morning. You sighed, feeling your goosbumped skin in annoyance. "What happened?" Your voice was gravely. Your stomach growled. You never expected an answer until you received one. 

"You passed out. Could you tell me why?" Ricks voice murmered. You leaned up, looking at the blue haired old man. He looked just like your Rick, he was just like your Rick. Everything was the same except his awearness.

"I-I don't know, I felt like this last night too..." You grabbed your head, feeling it. There was a huge bump on your forehead. It pulsed with heat and anger. Rick stood up and walked over to you, pushing you back down onto the bed. Throwing a ice pouch onto your chest.

"Put this on your head..." He grabbed your wrist opening your palm and giving you some pills, "Take these. Get some rest. I'll talk to you when you wake up." He said as you swollen the pills dry. 

"Wait wake up? I'm not tired, what did you give me?" You leaned up quickly. Rick pushed you back down, "Rick what did you do?" 

"Who are you?" His voice called out as your head hit the pillow and you passed out. 

It seemed like days later when you opened your eyes and you didn't feel like you were in pain or trouble. You rolled out of the bed onto your hands and knees. You looked down, but it wasn't carpet. It was foggy. Like a never ending cavern. You weren't in the spare bedroom you were dreaming. Or that's what it felt like. You stood up, but your whole brain seemed to shift. You felt dizzy. You felt your face, it didn't feel swollen or blackened. "Rick?" You called out. Looking around to the space esk idea that you assumed was your mind. 

"So we were a thing?" The fimilar voice of Grandpa Sanchez echoed. 

"We weren't just a thing." You replied, "We were it." You hummed sitting down because you felt like you were going to throw up, "we...We..." You curled up into a ball on the transparent floor that at this point you were pretty sure didn't exist, "we.." you coughed, soon after you threw up. But what came out was a black liquid that reminded you of hot wax. You wiped your mouth. 

"Shut up, (name)." He was miffed, he was coming off as spiteful, "You think you could get it all back?" He started laughing, "With just a click of a damn button?" You could hear his footsteps echo in the huge space. You felt a hand slither its way onto your wrist and pull you up to be face to face with him. You examined him, he looked upset and angry. 

"Rick..What did you do?" 

"I got answers, (Name)." He dropped you onto the ground and you woke up with a bang. You leaned up, you were sweating to death. It was to hot and you could breath. You heart was beating rapidly. 

"F-fuck." You gasped grabbing onto your chest. You got off the bed and walked towards the door. You pulled it open with ease. Making your way towards the bathroom. You turned the sink on, shoving your face into the sink and lapping at the water like a dog. You felt gross. You turned off the sink and without taking your clothes off you turned on the shower closing the current and sinking down onto the ground. Allowing the water to poor all over your skin. You didn't keep track of the time till you hear a knock on the door. "(Name)...You have been in there for a while now are you okay?" It was Morty's voice. "Yeah, I'm good. Be out in a second." You turned off the water, and proceed to strip off the wet clothes and grabbed a towel from the rake and started to dry off. You wrapped the towel around yourself, grabbed the wet clothing and opened the door. Morty jumped stepping backwards. "S-sorry!" He yelped. "It's okay..." You hummed, holding the edge of the towel, to keep it from falling down. You walked into the spare bedroom, before you entered you looked at Morty, "Where's Rick?" You were suddenly filled with endless anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks my Pretties~! <3


	3. You're not important to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get emotional between you and Rick. But he's drunk and you two don't seem to care about boundaries very much.

Rick sat across from you, sitting at his work bench. You looked at him then to your own portal gun in which he 'confiscated'. You mean, it was technically his, just A-C37's. You stared at him intensely. "Rick. If you give me the portal gun, I can leave." You started slowly reaching out for it. Rick was quick to grab the precious item. 

"And go f-uhHck up another Rick?" He laughed, "Not a chance." Setting it on a different part of the bench. 

"How can you assume that?" You were quick to reply, digging your nails into the table. 

"Cause I saw it." He took a swig of his flask. You looked at the flask, getting flash backs of your Rick. You stopped yourself. 

"Impossible. You couldn't have possibly seen what happened." You growled at him. He looked up at you. Smirking. It made you sweat. He got up from his chair. Walking around the table and stood straight in front of you. He grabbed your hips lifting you up onto the bench. He got really close to you, his face centimeters from you. You could smell the liquor in hair breath. Your mind was going crazy as you thought about A-C37 Rick. Emotions flooded back. Your hands reached up and grabbed his face. You closed your eyes and leaned into him. You remember how intoxicating he was, he was your cancer and you remembered...You loved him. 

He connected his lips to yours. But it wasn't your Rick, it wasn't filled with passion and appreciation. It was filled with lust and anger. You pushed his face away, narrowing your eyes at him. "Your never going to know Rick..." You whispered. Which only seemed to anger him. He stepped back, laughing. 

"Whatever, (name). Get out-And don't fucki-iing touch the portal gun." He took another swig of his flask and proceed to his original seat behind the security of his table. You watched him turn his back on you, then made your way towards the spare bedroom to catch some sleep. 

Hours passed and it late at night, 12:45pm, you made you way downstairs quietly. Morty was passed out on the couch watching Interdimensional Cable. You watch a few second of Ball Fondlers. Then turned to the kitchen, then to the garage. 

Once you opened the door, you hear a grumble then a quiet "Go away..." You proceed to open the door anyway. Once you walk in you closed the door quietly. "If you really want to know, you just have to ask, Rick." You hummed. 

"I just wann-nuahh know how... Couldn't figure that out inside your head..." He was slumped over something, you couldn't tell. You walked over to him, he was just the same...Well...He looked just the same. You touched his back, he flinched. Turning his head to look at you, "Rick's don't get attached...You must have black mailed the fuck out of me...To get me...To..." He gestured to you, " to like a fucking teenager." 

"I'm 24..." You correct him after he finishes. You stepped away from him, and laid down on the ground, "It wasn't as easy as it sounds...And I didn't black mail him-you?" You questioned shrugging then continued, "You let me in because you were alone...You didn't have your family Rick. You had me." Rick looked down at you. He followed you to the ground, laying next to you, "wait...You were inside my head?" 

"Yeah, got a lot of nudes of me in there." He laughed. Rubbing his face, signing loudly, "I just wanna know how you managed to contain a fucking Rick. At 24...I mean young ones, sigh me the fuck up...But come on..." 

"Again, you didn't have anyone. I'm the one in a million dimensions Rick. Our dimension was...Was lost. It didn't have much. People were rare...They didn't accumulate easily. If people did meet up, it was tough to be okay with that. You found me...Scavenging your things...It was rough...Cause you kicked my ass." You reached up and felt your not as swollen eye, "I'd go into detail, but you probably don't want to hear it." You shrugged leaning up, "Can you just let me go back? Can you just let me return to my dimension, I'll destroy the portal gun. I won't come back-" Rick grabbed you by the throat. Getting really close to your face. 

"I already told you-you aren't leaving!" He barked in his drunken stopper. You grabbed onto his hands trying to pull them away. 

"R-ric-k.." Your voice was meek against the pressure of his strong hands, "L-let-g-o." His eyes watered unapologeticly. He slammed you backwards into his work bench letting go. He was drunk. You stood up. Walking away from him, you grabbed onto the door handle. A hand pressed the door shut, "What? Want to abuse me more?" You hissed at him. 

"I'm sorry -Just got out of hand ca-cause I'm just conf-fused (Name). I wa-want to fucking understand!" He shouted. You stepped back. 

"Maybe we should talk about this when you aren't drunk off your ass." You growled, you felt your voice strain. You stepped away from him. 

"Why? Why would it matter? You're not important to me!" Rick fought back, "Your some fucking bitch that showed up in my living room! You're not important to me, (name)!" He stepped towards you, "I'm not your Rick! No, Rick out there will EVER be your Rick!" He yelled. You narrowed your eyes at him. 

"And what would you know about that Rick? Cause for every dimension...There would be a me, you would fall for." You ripped open the door by pushing him away and exiting to the spare bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there so short, pretties~! I'll do better.


	4. [Author Talks!]

Hello Guys! My name is Armada! I was been writing for about 3 years now? I just got back into writing fanficiton not too long ago. I hope you are enjoying my story 'There wasn't ever enough time'! If you enjoy it leave a comment if you have any questions leave a comment! Want to Direct Message me? Contact me on Discord or Deviantart! ((Also I realized, I should probably edit my work before I post it! From now on I promise I will read before I post!) Thank you my pretties, have a wonderful day/evening~! 

Discord: armada-power#2198   
Deviantart: plutoarmada   
Email: geminiatbirth@gmail.com


	5. Like Fog Trapped in a Box

"Rick? Is that you?" Your voice tingled with uncertainty. You stepped forward out of the darkness that was hiding you from everything bad. 

"It's me (name)! Don't worry. I'm back now, forever I promise..." He approached you, grabbing onto your shoulders and pulling you into a long needed hug, "I won't ever leave you again." It sounded like he was crying or was it just muffled from the position he placed himself in. He gripped onto you tighter and tighter, you couldn't breath very well. 

"I love you..." He hummed quietly. Slowly letting you go, the atmosphere went rigged and dark when the words flowed from his mouth. Like they shouldn't have ever been said by anyone before. You squinted your (eye color) eyes. Not believing him. He was lying to you. After all you too have been through he would go and lie to you? Scum, dickwad, bitch, bastard! You screamed internally. You walked towards him roughly. 

"What's your problem?" Why were you talking like this, he just told you he loved you. Fits of anger thrashed around in your temple as he looked at you slyly. 

"Figured me out, eh?" He winked one of his eyes straight at you, licking his lips. Closing the space between the two of you. 

"Can't you just let me have a dream in fucking peace?" You cussed at him, slowly boiling with hatred of this dimension's Rick Sanchez. 

"Now why on E-eraath-" He belched out, then continued, "would I do that? You sleep in my spare bedroom for free, eat the food my loving daughter buys, hang out with my Grandkids. You can't tell me no, or I'll just break...What dimension again...Oh yes, I remember now, A-C37's portal gun." His words were filled with venom and hatred. You just stared at him. 

"Why do you care so much Rick? You never loved anyone more then Diane and I. Why do you care?" You yelled at him, waving your hands around like a mad man, "Oh? You look so surprised." You trailed his face after you said Diane, "Yeah, I never met her, but don't worry. I've seen her, and A-C37 spoke of her kindly." You turned around, you felt you red face. You needed to calm down before your dream started to collapse into a nightmare. 

You could hear Rick's foot steps following you, "Don't fucking talk about Diane around anyone in this house hold-" he grabbed your shoulder pulling you to face him, "Or I'll fuckin-" You pushed him away, you weren't afraid of him. You didn't know why, you felt like you needed to be. Only because how strong he was all the time and how he spoke to you and treated you. 

"Fuck off Sanchez. Diane died in our dimension too." You huffed. Everything blurred as you opened your eyes to the fimilar bedroom you fell asleep in. You rolled over, trying to correct you pupils by blinking excessively. Sighing you reached out, pulling the covers back on top of you. You shivered. Feeling the hair on your skin stand. 

"Why does this Rick have it be so different, why did I think if I left it would all be better..." Tears welled in your eyes, "Why did I ever think I could have it all back..." Your voice wavered this time. The tears overflowed straight onto your pillow. Leaving penny shaped marks on the pillow cover. You heaved in, taking in a large amount of air. "I miss you so much..." You cried aloud. 

This went on for a few hours. The Smith family periodically knocked on the door to make sure they could still hear your sobs. They didn't want you to be dead. Finally after another hour or so you heard to door click open then softly close behind the being entering. By this time you were curled up in a corner the blankets pooling around you. You felt a corner lift up then a body slide into the bed. Grabbing you by your waist and pulling you close to his cold body. "Don-n't touch m-me!" You had no effort to fight back. Mostly because you were dehydrated from all the wasted tears. 

Rick latched onto you, pulling you closer. Not saying a word. You started sobbing more, his touch felt the same. The way A-C37 would hold you, identical. You tuned over facing him, but his eyes were closed as he was there to comfort you. 

A steady silence crept in as you were slowly drifting back into sleep, "(Name)..." You thought he assumed you were asleep, "I don't know what happened to your Rick, and I don't know why you never showed up yet in my dimension... I'm not trying to come off as such an asshole, but I'm just protective of the people that are still alive..." He paused for a long time, "Every Rick in your 1 in a million..." You didn't hear the rest before you drifted back into a long slumber. 

It was the same. Everything about watching it was the same. You would open the door to your small house. Hustle in so the cold wouldn't breech. Quickly take off your jacket and set out your new found supplies. Look around the to calling out his name, then seeing him. Nearly dead on the kitchen floor. 

You woke with a startle. Rick was asleep still, you breath hitched as you realized how close the two of you were. You opened your cotton mouth and gasped for water. Quiet not to wake Rick up you wiggled your way out of his clutches and made your way downstairs. 

"Hello, Morty!" You smile at him, turning into the kitchen. 

"Hey..." The brown haired boy was leaned on his hand, channel surfing the Interdimensional Cable. 

"Çompletely fake doors- " 

"Two Brothers-in-law-" 

"Summer Smith...Stares in-" 

"Jerry Smith recently overdosed on-" 

"Find anything good yet?" You say, pulling out a glass cup from the cabinets, simply drinking faucet water. 

"No..." Morty sighed out dramatically. He threw the remote onto the couch, "H-Hey (Name)?" He called out quietly. You walked out of the kitchen approaching him. 

"Yes?" You smiled politely.

"How do you know my Grandpa Rick...But you don't know me?" Morty looked at you curiously. 

You were slightly atonished by the question, you just kind of expected Rick to tell him, "Well my Rick, A-C37 didn't have a family when I met him. You didn't exist because your Grandpa never had children with Di-Your Grandma..." The word Grandma seemed weird coming off the tougne, "It was just A-C37 and I. We lived together and stuff..." You smiled, semi awkwardly because you weren't sure if you should have been telling him these things or not. 

"It's just weird is all because for every Rick there is Morty,. Just wondering how he stayed out of the Galactic Federation for so long...By h-he I mean your Rick.." Morty stuttered quickly. 

"I actually don't think he did..." You hummed, making your way around the couch sitting on the opposite side, "I returned home once and he was shot into Oblivion...Just barely aliv-" You stopped your self mid sentence. This only happened....A few days ago, that you found him the way you did. You felt your face darken with grief, "I mean you probably don't want to hear about that do you..." You stared out to the balcony porch, trying to hide you tears....Like you always did. 

"I buried myself out there...Don't worry if you don't think I can understand loss..."party grabbed the remote and started flipping throught the channels once more. You took a sip from your glass. Watching the TV flicker form show to show.

It's true. You weren't afraid of Morty hearing about it, you were afraid your emotions would be to much. They were like fog trapped in a box, screaming to come out, and one they came out..You weren't really sure how you'd feel after that. You stood up, your hands shaking you set down the glass. Proceeding upstairs to the spare bedroom. You opened it quietly, your eyes catching Rick's as he woke.

"I-I want you to go back to my dimension with me." You didn't wait for a reply, "I'm not asking you to stay, but if you really want to understand go with me. If that helps you understand then you can leave me there...Or...take with you, back here." You clenched your fists tightly as climbed out of the bed, "I think it would be good for the both of us..." You made a last ditch effort. 

You waited for a response as you locked the door, making sure he'd give you answer before he exited your sleeping quarters.


	6. I missed you [NSFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry like oh my god I will up date more frequently I promise!! also nsfw

There wasn't must too it. He agreed. Like in the moment you started talking he agreed. You were super surprised at first, "W-wait really?" You gawked at him. 

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea. We will leave later tonight...soOA-" Rick paused, "Pack some shit." he shoved you out of the way from the door then proceeded to make his way downstairs. You couldn't move for some reason, your skin burned from where he pushed you. Your dry hands felt the area of sensation. Minutes passed and you were packing some belonging you had, which honestly wasn't much. You shrugged it off making the bed that the Smith/Sanchez Family politely allowed you to use. You made your way downstairs when you heard Morty's voice. 

"Why can't I go with you? It's summer vacation, this is the time you should want to have me-" Morty was interrupted by Rick's excessive burps. 

"Morty, shut up. You can't go because (Name) is going..." You heard his voice drop for moment as if he was whispering something. You squinted your eyes at the kitchen entrance before entering. 

"Hello..." You smiled at the two, waiting for a response, strangely you did't receive one. You stopped, before awkwardly chewing the inside of your mouth, walking around them towards the garage. You opened the door, closing it behind you quickly. What was Rick saying? Was he talking shit? Was he telling Morty about you? You shivered staring intensely at the two portal guns that sat in the wide open. You were quick to rush over to them, attempting to figure out yours. But it wasn't hard because Rick had written A-C37 on to the handle. You grabbed it. Feeling the familiar weight of sadness creep in as you were reminded of your Rick. Your grip tightened around the handle feeling the pressure of the world slowly collapse on you. Tears fell from your face, you need to drink. You need to forget again, you need to not think about. You need to stay here where it's safe. 

The door slammed open. Then closed quietly behind the person entering. You turned around, quickly wiping the tears away, "Ready?" You sounded distorted in your own ears, like you had just been gut punched. Rick simply nodded walking over to you and taking the portal gun out of your hand, he seemed to know where to go because the portal was open in second. 

"How do you kno-" You started to question but were quickly cut off. 

"Doesn't really matter does it?" He cocked his uni brow, smirking, "LadieESHs FIrst." He gestured you into the portal. You narrowed your eyes at him, proceeding in the green circulating death hole. Once you entered you could feel the warmth of the sun slash against your skin. The smell of salt water in air tingled in your nose. You didn't smile tho. You knew where you were, you were home, and the past two weeks, its wasn't any good to you. 

Once Rick was beside you, you could tell he was super interested in the universe. You looked over into his eyes, seeing as they were sparkling with amazement. What you could see was mostly water...no...ocean. You looked around, seeing the familiar street to which you and A-C37 lived on. You turned around spotting the large...now vacant...house. Your lips forced their way into a slight smile. You hummed taking in the view, "Your Earth is made up of 71% water. My Earth is made up of 94%..." you paused for a moment. You remember a few days ago reading up on their earth, it wasn't much different except amount of people and amount of water. "Your earth has nearly 7.1 Billion people. My earth only has 4 million people. People are hard to come by and don't get me wrong. We have 5...I want to say, major cities where people live, but A-C37 and I were known as travelers. We didn't say in the cities." 

The two Earths were very similar, but they were hugely different. "That's where A-C37 and I lived." You said, pointing to the large blue house, you couldn't bring yourself to go near it as Rick started walking toward the home that was filled to the brim with toxic memories, "I'm...I'm going to stay over here..." You called out to him, feeling ashamed. Rick looked back at you. 

"You cleaned him up right? Then whats the problem..." He shrugged, opening the door to the blue house. He only knew that because of your dreams. You cleaned him up and buried him because you got shit faced drunk and dimension traveled. You rubbed your shoulder feeling uncomfortable. You slowly approached the house.

Once you stood in the fimilar open door way you cringed, feeling your heart rate increase. You heard Rick opening doors and closing doors. Looking around, "Rick?" You still didn't enter the house. 

"Yeah?" He yelled, it seemed he was upstairs by the sound of it. 

"I don't really want to come in..." You openly admitted. Staring inside, you could see the lightly decorated home it was nice. 

"So being a pussy, (Name)!" Rick hollered, you could hear his foot steps as walked downstairs. You watched him turn the corner popping out of the hall way. You striding towards you, he quickly grabbed your wrist and pulled you into the house. You attempted at pulling back but his strength was over powering. He pulled you inside. You look around feeling a familiar warmth come over you, "See its not that bad." Rick says stepping towards the living room area. You followed slowly behind him, feeling oddly normal, "Nice place...so with like 0 people around, how do houses like this get built?" he wondering allowed making his way towards the kitchen.

"Well, I'm actually not sure. The house was like this when we found it. I lived in a city with a parents then left when I turned 18. I haven't seen them in...7 years?" You replied, dragging your finger across a dusty cabinet. You wrinkled your nose and made your wave over to a closet, opening the door and pulling out a feather duster. You started cleaning, "It's so gross in here..." You suddenly felt the need to start cleaning the entire house. That's just what you started to do, it took your mind off things. 

What seemed like hours passing, you were unsure what happened to Rick. But you finished cleaning the entire downstairs. It made you feel better. You wondered your way into the kitchen looking at the fridge then outside. It was getting dark, might as well make some dinner. You looked at the spot where Rick was bleeding to death. Your heart murmured and your chest tightened. A large amount of grief sweep over you, you grabbed your chest and looked away. Pulling out ingredients to make spaghetti. 

After another 45 minutes you hadn't heard Rick in a while. You set down the stirring spoon popping the sauce on simmer and made your way upstairs. You had heard him earlier. Stepping up the stairs you looked down the hall, "Rick?"

"Yeah?" He replied quickly. 

"Where are you?" You attempted to follow his voice. 

"Master?" He questioned back. You narrowed you eyes at the white door at the end of the hall way. You opened the cracked door spotting Rick laying on the bed, "How do you manage to keep a place like this so nice with me around?" Rick had his hands behind his head, he was sprawled out.

"Well, I'm unsure how many times I have to repeat this but, you...were not you." You looked at him up and down, "You were nicer?" Your voice wavered trying not to sound rude. You walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking towards him. 

"I see you have a lot of picture of A-C37 and you." You looked at the pictures and shrugged awkwardly as Rick spoke.

"Ehh, Yeah I guess I do don't I..." The words sounded weird coming out of your mouth, like you were a stalker or something, "Well- Besides that, Dinner is ready. I made pasta hope you don't mind." You got up and walked out. Rick rolled off the bed and followed you. 

"What else about this world should I know?" He questioned coming up behind you. 

"We....we scavenge a lot." You started down the stairs. 

"What is there around?" Rick shot back.

"I mean, a little of everything? We live...I live...I lived?" You were unsure of what to say, "We lived on the beach so, there fish, there is a forest a few miles out, tiny building here and there..." You made your way into the kitchen. Pulling out plates and cups, "I mean we don't have everything, but we don't have nothing..." You shrugged awkwardly. Filling up the glasses with water from the fridge, after you dished two plates. You to sat at the dining room table, eating in silence. You felt weird. All of this felt weird. This wasn't your Rick, but it felt like your Rick? You were to confused. Everything seemed to pass by rather quickly, eating, cleaning, getting ready to sleep, then your were laying down in the master bedroom from earlier. You were staring at the white ceiling. Rick was sleeping in a spare bedroom. You too both agreed to travel around the area so he could get a better feel. 

It was probably 2 am. You couldn't sleep because you were afraid of having nightmares. You shouldn't have come back here in the first place. You should have stayed back and let Rick figure out your dimension on his own. You rolled over onto your side, curling up into a ball. You started weeping. It seemed like hours went by until you felt the familiar cold hand wrap its way around your waist, pulling you towards him. You were reminded of back in Rick's dimension, when he climbed in bed with you. "Don't waist your energy on A-C37." His voice sounded tired and sloppy, "Shh....hhh.. Go to sleep." He petted your head. You shivered under his touch. You looked up at him, your eyes water filled. He established eye contact with you. You shimmied your way up from under the blankets touching his face, you leaned into him, kissing his lips. Rick seemed to simply accept it, kissing back.

Everything was the same. From his touch, to his kiss, to his neediness, and want for you. It was strange, in your dream he was so cold and unloving, what changed? It all seemed to pass so vividly. Your two were taking each other clothing off, it was dark so there wasn't much to see. You were pulled into sloppy kisses and intense breathing. You were now on top of him, grinding into his pelvis. You chest ached quietly in the dark, you missed A-C37 so much. Would you call this grieving? Would anyone call this grieving? Going into an entirely different dimension to find a duplicate of your boyfriend...husband...significant other...because when you returned home from scavenging he was dead.

He grabbed onto your hips, maneuvering himself into your. You stopped him, "Wait.." Your voice was unsteady. You leaned over digging into the side table, pulling out a condom, "I should take you to the city..." your hair covered your eyes as he ripped the condom out of your hand, quickly putting it on. You allowed him to take control, pushing his member inside of you. You dug your nails into his chest, leaving marks. He lifted you up, then quickly brought you down. Making the two of you both moan. This went on for minutes before he flipped the two of you over, so he would be on top. He leaned on his forearm, thrusting into your restlessly as if he hadn't gotten laid in months. 

"F-Fuck...(name)!" Rick moaned out.

With that you became close. A-C37 also said your name. It made you hot and heavy, "Faster Rick..." You moaned out to him, feeling your stomach twist into a knot, "please....oh fuck...Rick!" You arched your back as your wells tightened around his member. He kept thrusting, maybe 30 second past of him still thrusting, he finished. You weren't really sure what happened next. You realized how tired you were, your eyes drooped and you feel asleep. He probably pulled out of you, tied the condom off, threw it away and made his way into his own room. 

You blinked the sun away from your eyes as it shown through the sheer curtains. You groggily rolled over feeling Rick's cold body next to you, "Good Morning..." he hummed quietly, looking at you. You looked back at him. Pulling your hand up to his face, "I missed you..." the words came out slowly. You knew it wasn't A-C37, but...It helped a little to say that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see where this goes! Thank for reading my pretties~!  
> Comment if you want me to continue?<3


End file.
